Evening Without Love
by dontcryMasha
Summary: CraigKyle slash, also StanKyle. Kyle's POV. I'm not really sure where this may go! Craig and Kyle want to be more than just friends...or do they? Chapter 4 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyle's POV**

_The first part of something I'll probably never finish. Craig/Kyle._

'I dunno,' I said. 'This might not be a very good idea.'

'Hey, I told you that nobody's gonna be here until tomorrow. It's fine.'

Craig had me pinned against one of his bedroom walls. He had convinced me into believing that I wanted to be with him, and that I wouldn't know unless I tried.

'I really don't know about this…' I said again.

Craig's nose moved across my chest and up to my neck. My skin shivered from his touch. I bit my tongue.

'It doesn't feel right.'

'What do you mean?' He asked, his breath getting heavier by the second. 'I know you like boys.'

My heart skipped.

'How?!'

'I've seen you kiss Stan a couple times.'

'We're just friends.'

'Friends with benefits?'

'Just friends.'

'You've made out with him more than twice in your life.'

'We're just friends.'

'Well then maybe _we're _just friends. Why don't we make out, and while we're at it, why don't we have sex?'

I looked away from him.

'Me and Stan get really close some times.'

'Mmmhhh…' Craig purred, running the tip of his tongue up my neck. 'Maybe we can get close?'

'How close?'

Craig slipped a hand down the front of my pants. I jumped.

'_This _close. And closer.' He whispered seductively. 'You shave!?' he said with surprise.

I felt myself blush.

'…Maybe…' I mumbled.

'Why?'

'Why do you want to know?'

'Just curious. You can't possibly be getting laid.' Craig started stroking me.

'No…'

He looked up and me and smiled fiendishly.

'Stan likes it, doesn't he?'

I didn't want to admit it, but yeah,…Me and Stan had had a very few encounters which led to him telling me that he liked me better shaved.

'Yeah, he does, doesn't he?' Craig asked again.

'Uh-huh…' I mumbled quickly.

'Nothing wrong in that.' He said. His fingers wrapped around my shaft tighter, and I gasped weakly. 'I figured that you did anyway.'

'How?'

'Your legs.'

'What about?'

'You shave them. Generally when boys shave their legs, it's not the only thing they shave. And I don't mean their faces.'

'So are we getting anywhere yet?' I asked nervously.

'I thought you wanted to go slow.'

'Maybe we're going _too _slow.'

'Now we're talking.'

Both of Craig's hands grabbed my shirt, pulled it to my shoulders and slipped it off of my head. I put my hands on the back of Craig's head and pulled him close for a kiss. My tongue slipped inside his mouth, and he soon broke the kiss.

'There we go,' he said, moving his body very close to mine. '_That's _where the slut in you was.'

'I'm not a slut…'

'Tonight you are.' Craig said quietly, and kissed me again. I smiled a little. 'Now let's get busy.'

Craig pinned me down onto his bed and straddled my waist. He leaned down and kissed my neck.

'My God…your skin…' He mumbled, kissing me more and more. 'It's so soft.'

'Well, I try…'

Craig's hands ran over my skin, back and forth…back and forth. I blinked slowly, many times, taking in what he was dishing out.

'Maybe this isn't right.' I said.

'The hell it isn't.' Craig started to slowly thrust his hips against mine.

'No…I mean it. It might not be, I mean…me and Stan…'

'Are just friends. And friends don't mind if they have sex with other people, because they're just friends.'

I ran my hands through Craig's hair.

'Y-yeah…right…Cause we're just friends…okay…' I swallowed hard.


	2. Chapter 2

.:2:.

Morning, already…

I was laying in Craig's arms, just as I had remembered. The sun wasn't quite up yet.

'Are you awake?' I asked him softly, poking him a little. Craig twitched, then opened his eyes. He stroked the back of my head slowly.

'Good morning.' He said.

'Moooorning.' I purred back with a smile.

Craig yawned and cuddled against me with a sense of burning pride.

'Feels great to beat Stan to your virginity.'

'Meh…I guess…' I said. I kinda sorta wanted Stan to get there first.

I felt Craig exhale against my hair, and he nuzzled against the top of my head. I closed my eyes. I could feel the transfer of heat between be and him, which was such an amazing sensation that the sex we had had previously was starting to seem like nothing. Craig's hands began to idly caress my chest, slowing moving down to my waist. So there wasn't much 'love' fluctuating between us. Craig still had incredible hands, and a wonderful way of manipulating my body so that I felt like I had died.

'You have such a nice body.' He said, smiling and giggling a little. 'Nice fuck.'

'I'm not just some piece of ass that you can hump whenever you please.' I teased.

'What, do I have to pay or something?'

'Pay with your kisses and compliments.' I said sweetly.

'Sounds like a deal. What about Stan?'

I sighed. Me and Stan had a chance at a relationship; we weren't just random one night stands.

'I dunno.' I said blindly. I

If I was going to get more intimate with Stan, I couldn't possibly keep doing this with Craig. But how could I only sleep with Craig once? He seemed to be expecting it in the future.

'You wanna get up soon?'

'Yeah, I suppose so.'

I had to see Stan later that day. We weren't in a committed relationship, nor had we ever discussed it or anything. Things just seemed to _happen _between us. You leave two boys alone for long enough, stuff is going to happen. We're friendly, sometimes a little _too _friendly.

'Stan,' I said. We were alone in his house, on his sofa. 'We need to talk.'

'About what?' He was slumped back against the cushions, freely drinking one of his dad's beers in his parents' absence.

'You know how…how sometimes we…ehm…do stuff?'

Stan finished a little sip and looked at me.

'I need to talk to you about that, too.'

'Oh. Um. You first?' I hesitated.

He scooted closer to me, and gently put a hand on top of mine.

'I think that we should start dating.'

My heart skipped. No! I didn't want that! I just wanted friends! Friends so that I could still see Craig!

'OKAY.' I said quickly, not thinking. _Stupid Jew_. I thought to myself.

'Because I love you,' Said Stan, eyes twinkling at me. 'I love you more than just a friend, and not just because you've sucked me off a couple times. I really think that there's something between us, and we should really work on making it better, you know?'

'Y…yeah.' I mumbled

Stan put down the beer then placed both of his hands on my shoulders. I crumbled against myself, feeling pitiful and weak. All because I hadn't spoken out, I got way too far into a relationship. Stan tried to kiss me, but I turned my head and his lips met my cheek.

'Such fair skin.' He said quietly. His mouth slowly made tracks all over my cheeks, across my jaw line and down to my neck. I shivered, though I had to admit that I liked it. There _was _a difference between Craig and Stan. Stan seemed so much more…gentle, loving and tender. Craig was so horny. Not that Stan wasn't, I mean, he definitely was, _very_, but he was thinking about me, too.

'My parents won't be home until later.'

'Okay…' I closed my eyes, now that I was enjoying him way too much. I wrapped my arms around Stan's shoulders and rested my face against his head. His scruffy, messy black hair tickled my nose. It smelled _so _nice.

He popped the first button of my shirt open, revealing the whole of my neck. He continued to kiss, caress and nuzzle, slowly unbuttoning more until he got the rest of the shirt open. One of his hands laid on my chest and made slow circles around the crook of my neck. I moaned a little, impulsively, as he slowly made his way back up to my face.

'Why are you so hesitant to kiss me?' Stan asked. I had my head turned to the side.

'I dunno.'

'We've kissed before, it's nothing new. What's wrong?'

'I dunno.'

'Will you let me kiss you?'

'I dunno…'

'What's wrong with you? Would now be a bad time to ask for sex?'

'I dunno…Yeah. Well, maybe. I dun…'

'Stop saying that. Stop being so unsure.' Stan held my cheek in the palm of his hand and turned me to face him. He touched his lips to mine, and suddenly I forgot about any connections with Craig and fell deep into our kiss.

'That's better.' Stan mumbled between smacks. He slowly pushed his tongue against my teeth, begging for entrance.

'Maybe we should do this another time.' I said, coming back to my senses. I realized that Craig said me and him were just friends, and if Stan wanted to be more than friends…Maybe it was hitting me too fast.

'Wanna just snuggle for a while before going somewhere that we regret?' I asked nervously.

'Well alright. That's cool, dude.' Stan moved his hands off of me and sat back into the sofa. 'But we'll get back to this.'

'Definitely.'

I had a lot to talk to Craig about.


	3. Chapter 3

.:3:.

'You look super cute today.' Craig said, hooking an arm around my waist. We were walking to my house after school.

'Yeah. Uhhhh…'

After we got into the door, he kissed me on the cheek.

'What's wrong?'

'I'm getting a migraine.'

'Why?'

'Dunno. Stressed out.' I tried to forget about the rest of my life. I opened up my book bag and pulled out my chemistry textbook. 'Mind if I do some homework?'

'It's fine.'

I plopped down onto the floor, with the sofa behind me to support my back. Craig laid down on the couch and rested his face against the back of my neck, nuzzling gently.

I scribbled down the first problem of chapter seven, but I found it more and more impossible to focus on as Craig fondled my neck.

'Could you let me work?' I asked harshly.

'What? I _am_.'

'Not exactly.' I said with a little laugh. 'You're kinda distracting.'

'Well _you're_ kinda adorable.' He reached his head around the side of mine and kissed me. 'So when you're done are we gonna have sex?'

I shrugged.

'Possibly. Depends.'

'On what?' He asked, with a sassy little hint to his voice.

'On if I actually get this done or not.' I replied. I looked back at the loose leaf paper that was in front of me and sighed. 'It IS a lot of work for one day, isn't it…'

'Mmmhhmm…' I could see peripherally that Craig was staring at me.

I started to scratch down some more irrelevant numbers. Oxygen…hydra…tetra…

'Fuck this. I can't focus.' I slammed the book shut and turned around to face Craig. He grinned at me and stuck his tongue out.

'You're too foxy to do homework.'

'Foxy? My head hurts.' I complained.

'What's with the headaches?'

'I'm migraine prone.'

'I heard that orgasms help headaches.'

'That's cool…' I wasn't really feeling up to having sex. I knew that Craig was going to try to spend the night so we could do it a couple times, but my head hurt so bad that I didn't really know what to say. And then Stan…I couldn't betray him.

'Craig,' I began.

'Yeah?' He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. I shuddered backward.

'If two people are dating, can they also have friends with benefits on the side?' I asked nervously.

'Kyle, we already talked about this.' Craig replied with a shake of his head. 'It's totally cool. Why? Are you…'

He grinned. I blushed.

'Are you dating Stan?'

I didn't say anything.

'You and Stan are dating, you gotta be!' Craig started to laugh. 'That's awesome! Did he bone you yet?'

I still didn't say anything.

'Is he ramming you? Plugging your hole? Filling your pipe? Riding the crap outta--'

'OKAY ENOUGH!' I said, embarrassed and shy. 'No, we aren't having sex.' I looked down.

'No sex?!' Craig asked in astonishment. 'Stan isn't gonna like that, is he?'

'I dunno…' I stood up and made for the kitchen. 'I need to take something, sorry…'

I opened up a cabinet and took out some Tylenol. Craig followed me in, and after he got close put his arms around my waist.

'So if Stan isn't getting any of this sweet, _awesome_ kosher ass, am I?' He propped his head up on my shoulder and licked my cheek. I shuddered.

'I dunno, I guess…I mean, I dunno…'

'Kyle you're so unsure of yourself all the time. What's up with that?'

'I dunno…'

Craig let out a strange noise of annoyance and then bit down on my neck.

'OW!' I whined, and tried to shake him off of me. 'What did you do that for?!' I screamed. There was now a little ring of teeth marks on the side of my neck. Yeah, try explaining THAT to my mom.

'You're just sooo delicious…I'm sorry…' Craig pouted. He kissed the bite. 'Can I spend the niigghtt?' he whined.

After popping two pills, I turned around and stared at the boy blankly.

'Dude you just BIT me. I might wake up with little nibbles all over me.'

Craig's eyes glistened as he licked his lips. It seemed to me that he wasn't paying attention to any of my needs.

'I won't bite again…' he said, shifting his eyes. His voice suddenly dropped in volume. 'That is if you stop being so unsure of yourself. 'Cause that's annoying and deserves a little punishment.'

'I don't want you to punish me…' I said, wrinkling my forehead at the idea of him disciplining me. All night. 'But I'll be better about that.'

'Good.' Craig said triumphantly. He slipped his hands underneath my shirt and ran his fingers over my back. They were a little bit cold so they gave me goose bumps. I shuddered, then quickly warmed up to the touch and leaned into him. Craig alternated between kisses and licks on my neck. My head slowly began to feel better, but my temples still pounded.

As predicted, Craig spent the night. However, since my head still hurt I denied him the rough sex that he wanted. He wasn't very happy about that.

We were lying in bed. My parents were home, my door was locked, and Craig had managed to get us both naked.

'C'mon…it'll make you feel SO much better!' Craig pleaded.

I turned away from him, onto my side and folded my arms. He prodded my back repetitively, slowly moving down from my shoulders to my butt.

'I don't wanna.' I said stubbornly. I was in absolutely _no _state to get my ass plugged.

Craig came in closer, so that my back was up against his chest, and started to nibble at my neck.

'C'mon baby, I'll be slow and gentle. Just how you like it. Unless of course you WANT it hard.'

'Craig I don't want sex.' I said bluntly. I turned my head and looked at him through the corners of my eyes. 'Don't you ever just want to snuggle!?' I asked.

I saw Craig stick out his tongue.

'That's what you do _after _you have sex.'

'Or instead of.'

Craig sighed.

'What? I like to snuggle. I think sometimes it's more fun to snuggle.'

'God, that's so boring!'

Craig finally decided that I wasn't going to change my mind. With a great big sigh, and an empty feeling in heart/pants, we went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

.:4:.

Craig wanted to take me shopping the next day. He had money, so I figured I'd go ahead and do it. We went to the mall, and he took me into a lingerie store.

'I don't wanna go in here!' I said. I could feel my cheeks brighten as we got closer. Craig tugged on the sleeve of my shirt.

'I just want to you to get some cute clothes. It'll be fun.' He assured me. 'Don't worry, I'm paying.'

I figured that since I had gotten what I wanted last night, not sex, then I should at least let him do what he wanted the next day.

He ultimately ended up buying me white stockings, a red garter belt and a couple little dresses. The people at the store didn't let boys go into the dressing rooms, so we just had to wing the sizes. Craig made me promise that I'd try them on when we got home.

I closed myself off in my bathroom and took off my clothes. It was really hard to get girl clothes on…I had never really done it before and I found it quite challenging. Stockings, garter, dress…I didn't have boobs enough to wear a bra.

I couldn't help but glance at myself in the full length mirror on the bathroom wall. My legs looked really good in the stockings. They went just over my knees, and the garter belt came down and hooked them up with little red bows.

The dress was thin and red, low-cut and tight. It really accented my boyish curves. I felt girly and slightly embarrassed.

'Come on out little Jew boy.' Craig said to me lovingly. 'I can't wait to see you.'

I opened the door slowly and peered through the crack.

'Don't be shy…' Craig coaxed. He stuck his hand through the door and grabbed my shoulder gently. He pulled me forward and I came out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Craig took a couple seconds to look me over, chin in hand, glancing up and down. He had a very content look on his face.

'Very sexy.' He said quietly.

I started to think about what Stan would say. I'd have to tell him that I bought it for myself, but…

Craig put his hands on my waist and pulled me into my bedroom. I followed limply and plopped onto the bed as he pushed me about.

'How come you don't get anything?' I asked.

'Cause I'm not as cute as you.' Craig answered. He pushed me over and started to kiss my neck. I laid on my back and stared at my ceiling.

'I think you are…' I said blankly.

'In a different way.' Craig whispered. He whipped his tongue back and forth over my neck. I shivered at its touch.

Craig pulled his legs up onto the bed and put them on either side of my waist. I felt his growing hard on pressed against my stomach. I gasped and blushed a little. Craig's hands slipped up my dress and pulled it to my shoulders.

'Beautiful…' he whispered.

I shifted around a little bit so that I was laying on the bed properly. I pulled off Craig's shirt and unzipped his pants.

'So I assume you're feeling better by now?'

I nodded. 'Much.'

I dragged off the boy's pants, taking his boxers with them, and tossed the bunch to the bedroom floor.

'Absolutely randy today.' Craig said.

I looked up at him and saw something different in his face. His eyes glinted and flickered down at me. I looked really close, and I could see my crude reflection in his glassy orbs.

Craig crawled down to my crotch and cupped me. I felt his lips touch me all over.

'Stop!' I protested as his tongue slipped inside me.

'Stop? Why?' He asked.

I suddenly got the giggles. I bit down on my lower lip and pulled Craig back up to my level. He started to laugh, somewhat confused, along with me.

'What's so funny!?' he squealed.

I gasped, chuckled, and moaned a little when he began to nip at my neck. His arms wrapped around me and our chests pressed together.

'I gotta tell you something…' Craig said. His voice suddenly got very quiet. His cheek rested against mine.

'What?'

'I think you were right about snuggling.'

I smiled.

'And I think I love you…' He added.

I stopped breathing and my heart jumped.

'What?'

'I think I love you.' Craig repeated.

Life went on hold. This was Craig; the guy who said that we can just be friends with benefits. The guy who said it was cool that I was dating Stan and fucking with him on the side.

'What do you mean?!' I asked. I wasn't thinking, and I couldn't think. I thought that it was me and Stan that said words like that to each other. Not me and my sex-machine for a friend.

Craig ran a hand over my chest.

'Well, I was just thinking…and maybe there IS more to life than sex. Not much more, but some…'

He moved in closely and pressed his nose against mine. So cute! This is totally the type of attention that I wanted. Woot.

'So you're just that fickle?' I teased.

'I guess…' Craig answered quietly. He shrugged his shoulders a little. 'You're a good fuck. A _real _good fuck.'

I glanced away.

'Speaking of which…' Craig added.

'I thought that you were happy with just snuggling.' I said, sticking my tongue out. Craig propped himself up on an elbow and leaned over me. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

'I said that there isn't _much _more to sex. That means I still want it.' He said sassily. 'A _lot_.' The cutie added.

I laid onto my back and pulled Craig completely over top of me. I nipped at his neck, and he growled in steamy response.

'Kinky!' he exclaimed. 'Kinky little Kosher boy!' He kissed me hotly, penetrating his narrow tongue deep inside my mouth. I let out a squeal of pleasure as his tongue flickered about with mine. Craig's eyes closed but I kept mine open for a while.

My finger nails gripped into the flesh of his back, and I let my hands run down his sides, then back up. My left hand wandered curiously down to his crotch and idly gripped his shaft. Craig jumped a little, then moved deeper into my grip.

'You fuckin' orgiastic little Jew.' He panted. I started to pump my tightening hand up and down…

'I'm thirsty.' I said. My jerking stopped and I returned both of my hands to Craig's back.

'C'mon! We're just getting started!' He protested.

'Sorry.'

'Can't we just bone once, then you go get a drink?' Craig pleaded. He quickly licked at my neck.

I sighed.

'Alright, alright…' I said, followed by a little giggle.

Craig slipped down to my crotch and kissed my inner thigh. I let out a tiny moan of ecstasy, my legs starting to tremble, and Craig continued to peck and nuzzle at my skin. He slowly moved his lips up, or forward, until he got to my erection where he kissed then went down, further and further until he slipped his tongue inside me. I moaned a bit down hard on my lip.

'Mmmhh have mercy!!' I gasped, hooking a leg around his back. 'Craaaig stop!!' I shouted.

'The fuck is wrong?' Craig asked, laughing somewhat.

'Too good!' I moaned. 'Too good. Just…Ju-just go in.'

He sat up and scooted closer. Hoisting my legs up around his waist, Craig positioned himself so that his hips pressed gently against my rear. He spread my cheeks lightly and slowly penetrated inside me.

I gasped, moaned and arched my back as he went deeper and deeper, starting to gyrate gently.

'Yeah, ya faggy little Heb.' Craig struggled to say between gasps. He bent over of kissed the crook of my neck. I mumbled weakly.

Many thrusts later, Craig's momentum suddenly peaked and his load explosively gushed inside me. I ferociously dug my fingers into his back, almost simultaneously climaxing with him.

Craig's gyrations got slower and harder and he came crashing down, and I bucked up against him as he pushed into me. I watched little beads of sweat roll down his face and drop onto my chest. I smiled.

'Rough enough?'


End file.
